


Mmph It Is

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fever, Fluff, Grantaire is a Good Boyfriend (Les Misérables), M/M, Sick Enjolras, Sickfic, courfeyrac is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "And, what exactly are we doing?" Grantaire enquired, Enjolras snuggling into his stomach."Hiding from the world," Enjolras murmured, Grantaire smirking,"How mature of us." He responded. Grantaire had been dating Enjolras for a year, and had been stalkin- er, observing him for quite some time before. He knew exactly how to deal with Enjolras at this point."Now, why are we hiding from the world?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras shrugging. Grantaire smiled, "Could it be because someone is, hm," He placed the back of his hand on Enjolras' forehead, the heat he felt confirming his suspicion, "Not feeling well?"In which Enjolras is sick, Grantaire is a good boyfriend, Courfeyrac makes an appearance, and it rains.
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Mmph It Is

Grantaire had a love-hate relationship with his job. Sure being an artist and all was great, he was _following his dream_ , and _yadda yadda,_ all that stuff, but it also did not pay well. And Grantaire found it rather stressful, at times. Today wasn't a very stressful day, however, to him. He'd spent most of it down in the studio space he had rented, working on a painting. He was rather proud with himself, as he had gotten quite a bit done with his painting, more then he expected. For once, Grantaire found himself approaching his and Enjolras' apartment in high spirits, instead of low ones.

"Hi, Grantaire!" Grantaire smiled at Gavroche, who was in the middle of pick-pocketing someone, as he frequently did. Grantaire had offered to just buy Eponine, Azelma, and Gavroche meals, but they had all declined, claiming that they liked to do it, "The old fashioned way."

"Hi, Gav," Grantaire said, just as Gavroche slipped a few bucks out of some person's pocket, and ran off. Grantaire chuckled, and entered his apartment building, making his way up a staircase, before reaching his apartment door, and unlocking it, entering the living room. He closed the door behind him, flopping down on the couch. The living room, as always, thanks to Enjolras, was spic and span, not a single paper out of place. It mystified Grantaire, how Enjolras could keep an entire living room frequently clean, and yet have his own bedroom constantly look like a tornado had blown through it, multiple times, followed by an earthquake, and last but not least, a tsunami. Dating and living with Enjolras had proven to Grantaire that the man wasn't entirely a God. There were still some things regarding that, that need to be cleared up though…

Speaking of Enjolras, Grantaire wasn't entirely sure where his boyfriend was. Enjolras had thankfully been given the day off from his job, though Enjolras did not view that quite so positively. It was only 1:30, as Grantaire had finished up rather early in the studio, so he would have expected Enjolras to still be around. However, Grantaire wouldn't be entirely surprised if Enjolras had gone off to argue politics with random strangers on the street as he often did, or had just gone off to work anyways. He opened the door to Enjolras' bedroom, checking inside there for Enjolras, just for good measure.

He did find Enjolras, curled under his blanket that resembled a French flag, his blonde curls scattered across his red pillow, and his cheeks a flushed red. Grantaire assumed he was asleep, considering the fact that his eyes were shut, but as he chuckled, and turned to leave the room, Enjolras blinked his vivid blue eyes open.

"Join me," He mumbled, reaching an arm out from under the blanket. Grantaire simply grinned, climbing into bed next to him, unable to resist any request involving a bed with his boyfriend. Which, come to think of it, was probably a problem…

"And, what exactly are we doing?" Grantaire enquired, Enjolras snuggling into his stomach.

"Hiding from the world," Enjolras murmured, Grantaire smirking,

"How mature of us." He responded. Grantaire had been dating Enjolras for a year, and had been stalkin- er, _observing_ him for quite some time before. He knew exactly how to deal with Enjolras at this point.

"Now, why are we hiding from the world?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras shrugging. Grantaire smiled, "Could it be because someone is, _hm_ ," He placed the back of his hand on Enjolras' forehead, the heat he felt confirming his suspicion, "Not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Enjolras murmured, Grantaire quirking an eyebrow,

"Sure you are," He replied, "Because being in bed at half-past one, and suddenly having an urge to cuddle is absolutely normal behaviour, excuse me," Enjolras didn't say anything, only pressing his body even farther into Grantaire's. Grantaire sighed, glad that Enjolras was at least voluntarily resting, though also slightly concerned, fearing that was a sign of the intensity to come of whatever he had managed to catch.

"So, what's up?" Grantaire asked, "Are you sniffly? Coughing? Throwing up? Sneezing?" Enjolras slowly shrugged,

"M'fine," He said stubbornly in response, Grantaire sighing.

"At least you're resting," He started, Enjolras, of course, instantly climbing out of bed, and walking out of the bedroom at that, Grantaire following him out.

"You're just being contrary for the sake of being contrary, aren't you?" Grantaire said, Enjolras scowling at him.

"I'm fine," He muttered, Grantaire crossing his arms,

"You're a broken record, that's what you are," Grantaire replied. Enjolras made his way to the front door, a few papers in his hands, Grantaire running over.

"Enjolras, don't you dare-" He started, but Enjolras had already left.

* * *

"Well, don't we look perky today." Enjolras gave Courfeyrac one of his famous piercing glares, as he sat down across from Courfeyrac, at the table in the back room of the Musain.

"Hey, hey, just an observation!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, throwing his hands up. He squinted at Enjolras, who was shuffling through his papers. There were shadows under Enjolras' eyes, Enjolras was sure. That came from not getting enough sleep.

"Really, though, what's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked, Enjolras sighing,

"Nothing. Do you have the basis of the plans for the next protest, or do I need to go track down Combeferre and Feuilly?" Enjolras enquired, Courfeyrac grinning,

"Don't think you want to find Combeferre, right now. One look at you, and he'd instantly have you tucked away in bed!" Courfeyrac said, wincing at Enjolras' less then amused look, "Yes, I have the basic plans," Courfeyrac said. He took his phone out, "I'll text you the bullet-point list Ferre and I came up with." Enjolras nodded, taking out his own phone, and scanning over the points.

"They seem alright, however, the depth we need is -" Enjolras broke of suddenly, to cough into his wrist, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Courfeyrac, judging by the raise of an eyebrow he got in response, "-Uh, lacking," Enjolras finished, continuing on with his talking, whilst pausing a few times to cough into his fist. Enjolras knew, deep down, that he was getting sick. He had hoped that the tiredness and moodiness he'd found himself afflicted with had just been from exhaustion, or overworking himself again, but the coughing confirmed some sort of illness. He just didn't care. He didn't want to be sick, so he would push through whatever it was he was coming down with… Logic, right?

"Hey, Enj, you might wanna start heading back to your place," Courfeyrac said suddenly, Enjolras frowning,

"Why? We're only half way done going over the points, and this is an important protest, Courfeyrac, affordable healthcare is-" Enjolras started, Courfeyrac cutting him off,

"It's not about affordable healthcare, it's about that," Courfeyrac pointed out the window, towards the sky, which had become quite gray over the past few minutes, "It's gonna rain, you don't wanna be caught out in that. Especially with the cold I think you're catching." Enjolras opened his mouth to argue, but shut it, knowing that Courfeyrac was right. He stood up, pushing his papers over to Courfeyrac,

"Keep these, please, and run them over with Combeferre later. And also, please don't tell Combeferre about… Y'know…" Enjolras trailed off, Courfeyrac sighing,

"If you promise to go straight home to Grantaire," Courfeyrac said, Enjolras sighing in turn,

"Fine," He replied, Courfeyrac patting his shoulder, before Enjolras left the Musain, giving a small gasp at the cold air he was met with as he stepped outside. _I should have brought a jacket_ , he mused, as he shivered like a leaf. He crossed the street, wrapping his arms around himself, and coughing sharply multiple times. He was only halfway home when the sky opened up, and it instantly started pouring.

"Well, shit," Enjolras muttered, trembling violently, as raindrops ruthlessly pelted his body. He hurried down the street, soaked by the time he reached his apartment, and clambered up the stairs. He quickly fished around his pocket for his key, pulling it out, and unlocking the door, before entering his apartment, and collapsing against the wall, panting heavily, and drenched from head to toe. Grantaire, who had been doing something in the kitchen that involved a knife, an origami swan, and a bottle of ketchup, turned his head at the noise, rushing over to him, and cupping Enjolras' cheek, Enjolras feeling a few droplets of rainwater trickle down his face.

"You _idiot_!" Grantaire hissed, Enjolras coughing hoarsely. Grantaire placed the back of his hand on Enjolras' forehead, scowling, " _Of course_ you'd get caught in the rain… Of course… You'd be alright right now if you had just stayed in bed, and not overexerted yourself, but _no_!" He lectured, Enjolras shrinking in on himself, and Grantaire's facial expression softening, "You really don't feel well, do you?" Grantaire murmured, Enjolras not responding, only coughing even more into the crook of his arm. Grantaire sighed, kissing Enjolras' forehead, "Why don't you go change?" He suggested, Enjolras shrugging,

"Okay," He murmured, making his way into his bedroom, and stripping out of his wet clothes. Grantaire poked his head into Enjolras' room, Enjolras blushing at his state of undress,

"Get into your pajamas," Grantaire ordered, Enjolras furrowing his brows,

"It's only three," He protested, after a quick glance at his alarm clock. Grantaire simply rolled his eyes,

"C'mon, do as I said," He urged, Enjolras shrugging, before obliging. Once he was fully redressed in his red (Because of course) pajamas, Enjolras made his way back to the living room, where he saw Grantaire sitting on the sofa, a few blankets next to him. Grantaire patted the space beside him on the couch, and Enjolras walked over, sitting in said space, Grantaire smiling, and lifting his hand up to show a thermometer. Enjolras made a few protesting sounds, but Grantaire passed it over to him anyways,

"You know what to do," Grantaire urged, Enjolras sighing, and sticking it in his mouth. He took it out, handing it to Grantaire at the beep, Grantaire reading it outloud,

"102.4," He read, Enjolras simply groaning, and burying his face in the couch. Grantaire just shook his head with a smile, gently lifting Enjolras's head off of the couch, "That means no work tomorrow, you're calling in sick, Angel," Grantaire informed.

"No!" Enjolras protested, Grantaire simply running his fingers through Enjolras long blonde curls, calming his boyfriend down.

"You and I are going to have a lazy rest of the day, and you will not leave the house, you understand?" Grantaire enquired, Enjolras leaning his warm forehead against Grantaire's shoulder, and pushing the rest of his body into Grantaire's, matching his own raspy breathing with Grantaire's strong breathing.

" _Mmph_ ," Enjolras simply replied, Grantaire smiling, and kissing the top of Enjolras' head,

" _Mmph_ it is then," He responded, grabbing the remote, and turning it to some movie that looked vaguely interesting. Grantaire wrapped the blankets, that had been knocked to the floor, around Enjolras with great care, Enjolras' closing his eyes about 5 minutes later,

" _I love you,_ " Enjolras whispered, Grantaire smiling, and closing his own eyes, satisfied with the feeling of his boyfriend's heart beating against his own.

" _I love you too, Enj_."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just randomly wrote it. I would have published it yesterday, but my email wasn't working for whatever reason then, so I couldn't transport it over.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this random piece of fluff, feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
